Pasar la noche
by Crimela
Summary: KibaHina En una misión, Hinata descubre que no le importaría estar con Kiba...


Hola.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Pasar la noche**

**.**

**.**

Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Petición: "**KibaHina: **oh shi beibi xD amo el KibaHina, me vas a traer loca si me sales con un fic así ;u; que sea comedia y romance de preferencia (romance obligatorio por favor) pero me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo si me haces un fic de ellos :3 (son pechochos) ¿de qué va a tratar? xD te lo dejo como tú quieras, no soy exigente respecto al romance, usa tu imaginación \(*-*)/".

Querida Amiga Secreta: **Jazy015**, espero te guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Pasar la noche**

_Capítulo Único_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora que Akamaru había tenido su primera camada de cachorros, el tiempo no le alcanzaba para nada a Kiba Inuzuka, cuyas responsabilidades en su clan habían aumentado considerablemente.

Por ser primerizo con esto de lidiar con muchas responsabilidades, iba tarde a su reunión de equipos… Sin embargo, Kiba Inuzuka no caminaba apurado.

Podía tener la mente ocupada en muchos detalles (había un cachorro cuyo crecimiento era más lento, tenía que preparar muchísimas más píldoras ahora y aun no le devolvía a Hinata el suéter que dejó en su casa cuando fue a conocer a los cachorros), pero no olvidaba que el Hokage Kakashi Hatake, nunca llegaba a la hora convenida. Así que aunque su reloj marcara cuarenta minutos tarde, probablemente tendría que esperar…

Al doblar la esquina divisó el campo de entrenamiento donde los uniformes vistosos de Naruto y Rock Lee llamaban la atención, porque como siempre estaban haciendo de payasos corriendo de un lado a otro, en alguna competencia ridícula.

Se detuvo en el medio de la calzada y llenó sus fosas nasales de aire. Como suponía, Hinata estaba escondida no muy lejos. Las multitudes (y por multitud se refiere a más de tres personas reunidas) siempre le causaban cierta tensión que su timidez le impedía superar.

—¡Hinata!—llamó a la muchacha que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol—. ¿Otra vez espiando a las personas? ¡Te he dicho que eso es de mala educación!

—¡Kiba!—chilló la mujer ruborizada, saliendo de su escondite—. No digas esas cosas… no estaba espiando…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no estás con las demás kunoishis, entonces?—con una sonrisa zorruna señaló al grupo de personas reunidos en el campo, solo faltaban ellos dos y Kakashi.

—Yo… es—empezó Hinata, realmente avergonzada.

—Algún día tendrás que plantarte delante de un grupo de personas y saludarlas—le dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Es lo que Neji querría: que tomes tu lugar como líder…

—Kiba—susurró ella, se jaló la falda de la blusa, nerviosa.

—No te preocupes—dijo él, con voz calmada—. Vamos juntos.

Hinata rápidamente se colocó a su lado, y caminaron juntos hasta el punto de reunión.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Hinata y yo ya hemos llegado!

Los demás saludaron y Kiba sonrió satisfecho cuando Hinata respondió a los saludos. Sabía bien que Hinata tenía algunas dificultades para iniciar una conversación y presentarse ante grupos grandes, a pesar de ser bien conocidos. Y también sabía que era cuestión de sobreponerse a la situación y derrotar lo que le causaba el miedo a hablar, a hacerse escuchar… y él la acompañaría en el proceso… por más lento que fuera.

—¿Dónde está Akamaru? No lo has traído… ¿Está bien?—lo saludó Ino.

—Eh, Ino—murmuró simpaticón Kiba—, ¿qué te parece preguntarme cómo estoy yo primero?

—¡Pues te veo bastante bien! Y no has traído al pobre de Akamaru. ¡Debes sentirte incompleto!

A diferencia de Hinata, Kiba era un libro abierto que no se guardaba ningún pensamiento, aunque lo expresara con un refunfuño. Le dolió que Ino se expresara de esa forma de él: Ino era parte de uno de los equipos más funcionales de todas las Aldeas Ocultas y sabía bien lo que significaba un compañero... y peor aun la falta de ese compañero. No era un asunto para tomarse a broma: porque era el trabajo en equipo lo que lo hacía sentirse completo.

—Qué tonterías dices—gruñó Kiba, molesto.

—Akamaru ahora es padre—intervino de pronto Hinata y su voz no titubeó—, y debe cuidar día y noche de sus cachorros. Él también tiene técnicas que enseñarles y Kiba sabe cuándo debe darles su espacio…

—¡Cachorros!—gritó Ino, emocionada y estalló en preguntas sobre los hijos de Akamaru.

Kiba le trató de sonreír a Hinata, en señal de agradecimiento por la intervención, pero ya la chica no lo veía.

Cuando logró quitarse a Ino y a Tenten de encima, se acercó a Hinata para agradecerle, como su madre le enseñó, pero no logró su cometido. Hinata estaba pendiente de Naruto que junto a Rock Lee estaban detrás de Sakura… Sakura quizá con su peor cara de circunstancia porque como era usual cuando ese par se juntaba, la estaban acosando.

—Naruto es un idiota—le dijo Kiba a modo de consuelo, cuando nadie les prestaba atención.

Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho. Se preguntó si algún día Naruto se daría cuenta de lo mucho que estuvo interasada en él y si algún día los demás dejarían de pensar que seguía interesada en él.

—No. Pero no importa.

—Claro que importa—rezongó Kiba—. Le gusta otra persona. Quizá le gusta tanto como te gusta él a ti…

Hinata se sorprendió mucho, apretó el puño. Kiba notó que la había puesto incómoda.

—Vamos, Hinata—susurró Kiba, que no quería lastimarla, pero no soportaba verla sufriendo—. Te gusta tanto Naruto… como a él le gusta Sakura. Piensa si podrías enamorarte de otra persona en esa situación.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él. Mientras esperaron, estuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos, alejada del jaleo que provocaban los demás.

Kiba suspiró. Su hermana, su maestra y hasta el mismo Shino le habían advertido cientos de veces que no se metiera con los sentimientos de Hinata, que no se inmiscuyera con las razones de su corazón. Le habían dicho que él no era el hombre indicado para ella… pero ¿por qué no?

Pateó el suelo aburrido cuando se dio cuenta de que Shino hablando con Tenten sobre la Academia, Hinata metida en su propia cabeza y los demás en su propio jolgorio, hacían que se quedara solo, sin nada qué hacer. Realmente, Akamaru era una gran compañía.

Se tiró al suelo a descansar, pero sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a Hinata, que apoyada en el tronco de un árbol suspiraba al aire cada dos minutos.

Al cabo de un rato, Shizune apareció, agitada y cargada de disculpas por la ausencia del Hokage. Con ánimo, aseguró que Kakashi seguía manteniendo su victoria sobre Gai a pesar de que el duelo de Pachisi se extendió por varias horas. Apurada por Naruto, Shizune les explicó sobre la misión de espionaje en la que debían trabajar.

Los presentes se reunieron en sus equipos para planear los detalles. El equipo de Kurenai revisó con atención lo que les correspondía.

—Tenemos que fingir que somos granjeros—leyó Kiba. Tuvo una idea—. Hinata podría ser una vaca.

—¿Una vaca?—inquirieron Shino y Hinata.

—Sí, por sus—hizo ademán de agarrar unos senos—… podrían ser ubres.

Hinata, simplemente, se desmayó.

—No es para tanto. Anda, Hinata, reacciona ya, no puedes desmayarte por cualquier comentario—exclamó Kiba, haciéndole aire a la mujer desmayada que Kurenai sostenía.

—La comparaste con un animal, Kiba.

Kurenai clavó sus ojos rojos sobre Kiba y el muchacho chasqueó la lengua, sin sentirse realmente apenado por su actuar irrespetuoso. Hinata logró sobreponerse, sin embargo, cuando Naruto llegó acompañado de una vaca, para hacer más real el teatro de su vida de granjeros, estaba tan roja, que como siempre llamó la atención de todos.

Sakura estuvo a punto de suspender la misión para llevar a Hinata al hospital; pero evitando el contacto visual con el animal, Hinata logró mantener el ritmo de la comitiva.

—En otros tiempos—empezó Shino, para tratar de darle ánimos a Hinata—, ser comparada con una vaca era un gran elogio.

Kurenai resopló y negó con la cabeza. Si su hijo, algún día, llegaba a aceptar la guía de Shino o Kiba, realmente tendría muy mala suerte con las mujeres. Suspiró, mientras sus ojos sagaces buscaban a Shikamaru, que justo en ese momento recibía un cosco por parte de Ino. Las figuras masculinas en la vida de su hijo eran un verdadero fiasco con las mujeres.

—Hinata… su intención es buena—le dijo comprensiva a su discípula, que asintió.

—Gracias, chicos—murmuró Hinata con una sonrisa sincera.

Kiba notó que esta vez no se cubrió los senos con los brazos. Si supiera que ponerse los brazos sobre los senos, solo hacía que llamara más la atención a esa zona... pero a él le daba igual, siempre se los veía. Siguió caminando de lo más tranquilo.

**.O.o.o.**

Su andar de granjeros era bastante lento y pronto cayó la noche. La primera guardia la haría Hinata, y Kiba había tenido el suficiente tiempo para notar que comparar a su amiga con una vaca no fue una idea muy buena, a pesar de tener sus razones.

En todo caso, no pensaba perder la oportunidad del cambio de guardias para hablar con ella. Su buen oído le permitió escuchar cuando la mujer dejaba su puesto para ir a su tienda, así que la interceptó y le pidió que la acompañara.

Juntos caminaron hacia la zona donde habían dejado a la vaca, protegida en un improvisado establo. Hinata, siempre hacendosa, aprovechó para darle un poco de azúcar.

Kiba se acercó al animal y se acuclilló. Hinata no tardó en colocarse a su lado.

—¿Ves? —dijo él, apuntando con el dedo las ubres del animal—, son muy grandes, como las tuyas.

Hinata apretó los puños.

—¡Kiba!—susurró alarmada. Él la miró sin comprender—. Tú no entiendes nada… eres muy grosero.

—Las tienes grandes, Hinata—replicó él, sin amedrentarse por el rostro ruborizado que la luz de la luna iluminaba—. Solo digo lo que veo.

Hinata estaba muy roja, pero tenía las cejas exageradamente juntas.

—Mme gustabas más cuando comparabas mi cabello con el de Akamaru—le dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar dura.

Kiba pestañeó. Su cerebro había escuchado "me gustabas…" ¿Alguna vez le gustó?

—Estabas llena de lodo ese día, Hinata—dijo Kiba, pensativo.

Recordaba que una vez que Hinata y Akamaru habían caído en un pantano estaban tan enlodados que eran irreconocibles y Hinata solo pudo quitarse el lodo de su largo cabello gracias al champú especial de Akamaru… y él había hecho algún comentario estúpido sobre la suavidad de su pelo (y de las propiedades anti sarna del champú).

—Pero me dijiste algo amable…—alegó Hinata, en voz baja.

Kiba se dejó caer sentado, hacia atrás, estiró un poco las piernas e hizo un mohín.

—No sabía que no era amable…

—¡Nadie habla de los senos de otras personas!—gimió azorada Hinata, señaló con un dedo tembloroso la ubre de la vaca.

—Ustedes las chicas siempre hablan de eso… Que Sakura esto, que Tsunade lo otro, que tú… Además, siempre hablan del cabello… ¿Qué tiene de diferente una cosa con la otra?

Hinata suspiró sonoramente.

—Reconócelo, Hinata—gruñó Kiba, apoyó la espalda en una pila de heno y estiró el cuerpo, perezoso—. A mí no trates de medirme con esa regla tan fija que tienen los Hyuga… Yo digo lo que pienso y cómo lo pienso y me importan muy poco las normas sociales sobre lo que se debe realzar de la belleza de una chica…

Hinata se levantó y acarició al animal, le dio un poco más de azúcar.

—¿Y sabes qué? —continuó hablando Kiba, con los ojos clavados en el manto estrellado—, yo no quería ofenderte, y te has enojado tú sola. Tienes pechos grandes y… resulta que hoy me topé con un animal que su equivalente también es grande. Yo no soy un remilgado que se queda callado solo por pura hipocresía.

Hinata sonrió, lo miró de reojo.

—Ya lo sé, Kiba—susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

**.O.o.O.**

—¡Hinata!—la llamó Naruto—, ¿es cierto que pasaste la noche con Kiba?

La chica elevó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró con duda. La noche anterior se quedó hablando con Kiba en el establo junto a la vaca, hasta que cayeron dormidos… y fue gracias a Naruto que lograron regresar a sus posiciones sin levantar sospechas.

—Tengo el recuerdo de uno de mis clones de sombra de haberlos visto juntos—le explicó Naruto al notar la confusión en el rostro de Hinata—, pero no estoy del todo seguro si los desperté…

Hinata sonrió, comprensiva.

—Gracias a ti, nadie se enteró de que Kiba y yo pasamos la noche juntos.

—¡Cieloooos!—chilló Naruto—. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado—se rascó la nuca—, pensé que en tu familia eran más estrictos con esas cosas…

—¿Con qué cosas, Naruto?—preguntó inocentemente Hinata.

—¡Eeh! Con pasar la noche… ya sabes… también con los hombres y las relaciones.

Hinata no entendía nada.

—Kiba es mi compañero desde hace años… Creo que a todos les resulta normal que pase tiempo con él… hasta a mi padre—murmuró, mirando el piso y pateando las piedritas que había a su paso.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Claro, claro! Yo… solo estaba sorprendido de que ese pulgoso saliera con una chica como tú…

—Fue solo una noche, Naruto—murmuró Hinata, alzándose levemente de hombros.

Naruto se quedó paralizado y no dio más pasos. Rock Lee debió cargarlo para completar la misión.

.O.o.O.

Una vez concluida la misión, el camino de regreso cada quien lo hizo a su propio ritmo. Al equipo de Kurenai acostumbrado a andar siempre juntos (además, el único equipo completo después de la guerra) se le unió Tenten, que no fue capaz de evitar que Lee hiciera una carrera en pino hasta la aldea.

—Escuché un rumor… bueno, Naruto me contó que te encontró a ti y a Kiba juntos…—empezó Tenten, dudosa, cuando caminaba al lado de Hinata.

—Sí. Nos quedamos dormidos afuera de nuestras tiendas, en el establo, y fue Naruto quien nos despertó—aclaró la aludida.

Tenten la miró sorprendida por un momento, después su vista volvió al horizonte.

—Pensé que era un invento de Naruto…

—Oh, no. Kiba y yo pasamos la noche juntos…

—¡Hinata!—bramó Kiba desde atrás realmente avergonzado. Las dos chicas se giraron hacia él curiosas por el grito y el comportamiento nervioso—. ¡Kurenai!—chilló avergonzado volviéndose hacia su maestra—. Le juro que eso no fue lo que pasó.

Kurenai levantó una de sus cejas cuando Kiba se inclinó ante ella mientras juraba y perjuraba que no había pasado la noche con Hinata.

—Pero sí pasó…—dijo Hinata, extrañada del comportamiento de Kiba.

—¡No como lo estás diciendo!—trató de aclarar Kiba.

Kurenai hizo un ademán para silenciar a Kiba, sus ojos rojos se fijaron en Hinata.

—Ayer Kiba y yo hablamos… sobre la vaca—explicó Hinata—. Sin embargo, el sueño nos alcanzó en el bosque y nos quedamos dormidos en el establo. Un clon de sombra de Naruto, quien debía hacer la última guardia, tuvo la amabilidad de despertarnos. Gracias a él, pudimos regresar a nuestros puestos sin que se notara nuestra ausencia. Lo siento mucho, maestra. No pensé que fuera a ocasionar algún problema.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces no dormiste con Kiba? Esto aclara muchas cosas…—murmuró Tenten con una sonrisa.

—Sí dormimos juntos…

—¡Cerca! Dormimos cerca. Juntos, ¡no!

Tenten rio, divertida.

—Hinata—gimió Kiba, angustiado por la inocencia de Hinata y de su reacción cuando se enterara del efecto que sus palabras causaban en las otras personas—, todos creen que tú y yo somos pareja y que ayer tuvimos se… ¡nos besamos!

Kurenai y Tenten esperaron con atención la respuesta de Hinata; mientras que Shino, un poco apartado, asintió, dándole la razón a Kiba sobre el contenido del rumor.

—Eso no fue lo que pasó…—murmuró Hinata, pensativa… pero curiosamente no avergonzada.

—Por supuesto que no, Hinata—dijo Kurenai, comprensiva—. Todo esto es un malentendido… pero trata de prestar más atención a la forma en que reaccionan los demás cuando les explicas lo que ocurrió y busca las palabras adecuadas para que los pervertidos entiendan a qué te refieres con "pasar la noche" con un compañero.

Hinata asintió, obediente.

Kiba frunció mucho el ceño y trató de entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no pudo intercambiar miradas de sospecha con nadie, porque las gafas de Shino hacían imposible saber dónde tenía la vista puesta, Tenten se estaba riendo, enérgica y divertida, y a veces intercambiar miradas de sospecha con su maestra hacía que sintiera algo de miedo.

Como nadie parecía prestarle atención (¡cómo extrañaba a Akamaru!) se alzó de hombros y dejó que Tenten se encargara de aclararle a Naruto lo que verdaderamente ocurrió.

Él decidió ya no pensar en los motivos de Hinata para no reaccionar si era emparejada con él. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, le dolía saber que era totalmente indiferente para ella… ni siquiera logró ruborizar a la mujer que se ruborizaba si alguien la observaba más de treinta segundos.

—Kiba—lo llamó Hinata suavemente antes de llegar al cruce de caminos en que siempre se separaban—, he estado pensando que no me importa que piensen que ocurrió algo entre nosotros…

Hinata se sintió liberada, con esa confesión había dejado caer un gran peso. Por fin había aceptado ante sí misma que se sentía atraída por su compañero de equipo y no fue tan espantoso como se imaginó que sería.

Descubrir que alguien los podría imaginar como pareja le quitó la venda de los ojos. Kiba siempre había estado con ella y, a su modo, siempre la había apoyado. Debido a su personalidad sensible, sintió simpatía por la vida de Naruto y ahora se daba cuenta de que Naruto era un hombre muy importante en su vida, que le había dado las fuerzas cuando más las necesitaba, pero no era el hombre de su vida… o al menos, no de este momento.

En este momento, el hombre de su vida siempre había estado a su lado, cuidándole la espalda y pendiente de ella… y sobre todo le gustaba que Kiba la tratara como una amiga, una compañera, una igual… y no como una princesa. Ella era un mujer de carne y hueso y a veces necesitaba la desfachatez de Kiba para dejar de atormentarse con su timidez.

Por su parte, Kiba estaba más que sorprendido. Sintió un fuego en el estómago. El dolor por sentirse rechazado sin siquiera haberle propuesto algo, se convirtió de pronto en profunda irritación.

—¡No le darás celos a Naruto conmigo! Yo no juego de esa forma—exclamó, herido.

—¡No! No es eso—lo interrumpió Hinata y hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su aplomo—. Todo este malentendido ha hecho que piense en ti… como algo más que un amigo, y me gustaría…

¿Se podía pasar en menos de dos milésimas de segundo de la molestia a la emoción? Kiba estaba probando la elasticidad de sus venas y la velocidad de procesamiento de sus neuronas.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría qué? ¡Hinata!—interrumpió sin aguantarse las ganas de saber el final de la frase.

Hinata dio un pequeño respingo. Lo miró a los ojos, sentía el corazón latir a toda fuerza, pero a diferencia de todas esas ocasiones en que los latidos agitados de su corazón la paralizaban, esta vez parecían darle ánimos.

—Está bien si los demás creen que somos algo más… Kiba, a mí… me gustaría que algún día seamos algo más… que amigos.

Kiba sonrió, con ese aire suyo tan desvergonzado y rebosante de seguridad en sí mismo.

—¿Así que algún día…? Para eso falta, ¿no?—dijo él, sin darle mucha importancia, mientras reanudaba la marcha despreocupado.

Hinata dio un saltito para alcanzarlo.

—Solo si tú quieres…—aclaró apresurada—. Yo no quiero que los demás crean que estoy tratando de olvidar a _otro_, pero sí quiero que tú sepas que no me molesta que piensen que estamos juntos… porque eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me has apoyado…

—Además soy muy guapo…

Hinata sonrió, animada.

—Un poquito—concedió ella, levemente ruborizada.

Kiba la miró de reojo. Tenía unas enormes ganas de saltar y de gritar. Sabía muy bien lo importante que era para Hinata lo que estaba confesando. Hinata era una chica que desde pequeña fue medida con una regla muy dura y con exigencias que eclipsaban sus capacidades propias, además la opinión de los demás siempre había incidido fuertemente en su forma de ser. Por eso sabía que fue la opinión de los demás la que le abrió los ojos... la que demostró que podían ser algo más que amigos.

Y lo mejor era que empezaba a verlo a él como el chico con el que podría pasar la noche...

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Final abierto... Quizá sea la próxima noche la que pasen juntos :)<p>

Gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!


End file.
